


Where's my love (come back home)

by Smoakin_dontburnyourself



Series: Where's my love? [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakin_dontburnyourself/pseuds/Smoakin_dontburnyourself
Summary: In which Cassian and Jyn find each other like two magnets, unyielding to the world's promise of separation. Like the rebels they are





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Cassian/Jyn story and it feels so good! 
> 
> PALEESE tell me what you thought I am in dire need of discussing the intensity of this movie and how it ripped my heart into tiny little pieces

I. In the dark corner of a nightclub  

 

Jyn forgets his name by the second snap of his hips as he fills her.

 

Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s the noise off in the distance, or maybe it’s the unforgiving rhythm he’d set since the moment he’d pushed her up against the wall.

 

His mouth is bruising and it feels like a heartache.

 

The hallway between a sweaty club and its toilets is dark and smelling as if it’d been a scene for this type of activity before.

 

But in the lightless space, Jyn can't bring herself to care

 

She traces the slope of his nose with the pad of her index finger, following the hard line up towards where a piece of his hair had curled into itself, away from the rest of the slicked-back mass. She sighs when she finds the pieces of hair, smooth and smelling of energy.

 

With a fist she holds onto them as though to get impossibly closer to him, a stranger, a man she can feel echo through every space of her. She gasps into his open mouth as his hands find their way around her body, quickly he finds a pace of touching and kissing, as quickly as he would if he had come with it memorized. Her legs tighten themselves around his hips in an impossible union of friction and familiarity.  

 

He pushes up into her again, murmuring something that she doesn't understand, in another language perhaps, she’s too deep in her own pleasure to care enough to wonder.  

 

“Sweet girl” he sighs  it into her mouth and it tastes like a lifetime  

 

“my sweet girl, _tan dulce, tan dulce.._ ” the words are ghosts against the slickness of her skin filling her with longing for somewhere else.  _I have missed you_ , the thought runs deep through what she can only conclude is the very essence of her being, something deep that calls her to him, that tells her they’d been here once before.

 

Once, twice, a million times. Though her skin burns with the heat of his touch, the thought makes her shiver.   

 

She kisses him again, swallowing the end of whatever he had meant to say, testing this-this   _thing_ she feels echoing through her bones, pumping her blood, and stroking the thought that she never imagined she’d see him again

 

“ _Cassian_ ” it slips past her lips and onto his, it's a revelation and its thick with remembering. It wedges itself between them, he presses it into her belly with each movement that claims her. She’s close now _so close,_ on the edge of knowing and forgetting, on the edge of allowing him to see that it's her and that a lifetime ago they might have been just like this all over again.    

 

Eyes still closed, she sees him, his button down cologne-scented shirt replaced by furs that he wore around his neck for warmth, His face dirty and not smelling of aftershave, the edge of the rebellion he’d spent his life fighting for cutting his flesh until is was puffy and red.

 

“Cassian” she says it again, this time with a memory of something he’d said to K-2SO that had made her laugh. This time it feels as though they’ve died once before.

 

Her peak hits her with a force that she imagined could disintegrate entire planets. Jyn feels drops of him sliding down the curve of her thigh and then she's clinging to him, lost in everything he implies, brought back only by his murmurs that tell her that he feels it too.

 

“I feel like-like I know you, all the sudden” His voice sounds confused, uneven from his exertions, his accent thicker as it had always been in his most passionate moments.

 

Jyn traces the distracted edges of skin between his eyebrows with her thumb. She feels as though she might cry, for the man she’d known once, the brave boy that cared so much

 

A blink of an eye and they were back there, on that beach, his eyes tired from fighting, always fighting, an upturned smile telling her that her father would have been proud of her, a goodbye of sorts, feeling his body flush against her own, the scent of him somehow the same  

 

“Or like I knew you once-”

 

“A lifetime ago” she finishes

 

In the darkness of a different existence Cassian holds her tight, the tips of his fingers intertwining with the rebellious strands of her hair.

 

“A lifetime ago” he agrees

  
  


End file.
